IwaDenki
The Couple: IwaDenki (イワデンキ'' IwaDenki'') is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Iwabee Yuino and Denki Kaminarimon Background Despite having a rough start, the friendship and interaction between the two slowly progressed with each episode. During Episode 2, it was noted that Denki had a brief encounter with Iwabe when the former mentioned to Boruto Uzumaki that Iwabe does not want to hang around amateurs like them. After the decisive match between Boruto and Iwabe, thanks to Boruto’s enlightenment, Iwabe stopped underestimating the younger students which includes Denki. This lead to a more carefree atmosphere between the two as can be seen when Iwabe casually asks Denki to partner with him at times. Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Both of them had a heated start. When Iwabe claimed that Boruto is just a brat who rides on his father’s coattails, Denki bravely stood up for his friend despite the obvious strength gap between him and Iwabe. This made Iwabe annoyed at Denki for talking back to him and proceeded to grab Denki by his collar and lift him off his feet. After the fight between Boruto and Iwabe, with the latter admitting his mistakes and defeat, he began to approach his classmates in a more civil way, including Denki whom he had previously hurt. Though no verbal apologies ensued, Denki held no grudges about the incident when during Episode 5 he was seen smiling sheepishly at Iwabe who sat beside him when Iwabe expressed his desire to test the new student’s strength. During Episode 8, both of them can be seen constantly sitting beside each other at the movie house or at the restaurant. Further proof of the comfortable atmosphere between them is when Iwabe casually “steals” Denki’s popcorn and fries on both occasions. Later, when Shino asked everyone to split into groups of three for a “workplace experience”, Iwabe immediately decided to pair with Denki, he wrapped his arm around him and asked him to go to the Fireworks Factory with him. Denki, who at first worried that it’s a dangerous place, goes with him anyway. The relationship between the two is further highlighted during Episode 16. When Denki accidentally made an insensitive comment about not wanting to become a repeater like Iwabe, the older student decided to brush it off. Despite the comment, Iwabe proceeded to tutor Denki when he found him tirelessly trying to climb a rock. During the walk home, Denki confronted Iwabe and demanded that he tutor his senior on Academics but Iwabe refused. Denki sadly mistook it as a sign that Iwabe did not want his help but Iwabe corrected him by admitting that he did not want to disturb Denki from his training. He told him that when you repeat a year, you will lose the friends you’ve made. Not wanting Denki or anyone to experience it, he tried to reassure him that he’ll be fine but Denki read through his smile and still insisted his offer by boldly making a confession that not only he wanted to become a shinobi with everyone but with Iwabe as well. This lead Iwabe to surrender and accept Denki’s help, making a promise that he will give it a try once again which made Denki happy. The next day, while studying together at a restaurant, Denki finally found the solution to Iwabe’s long time problem. He easily found out that Iwabe could concentrate better when he’s infusing chakra. A few days later, their classmates watched as both of them climbing the wall while studying, successfully overcome their shortcomings because of their efforts to help each other out. On the day of the exam while walking to school together, the two exchange words of gratitude to each other and shared a smile but was distracted by a burning building. Iwabe wanted to help but Denki claimed that they will be late for the test. He assured Iwabe that the firemen must be on their way. Iwabe relents but both held their ground when a woman whose children are still trapped in the building, plead for help. Without hesitation, Iwabe ran straight to the building causing Denki to yell after him. Iwabe told him to stay back. While Iwabe saved the children, Denki deduced that the building’s sprinkler must be broken. Extremely worried about Iwabe, Denki ignored Iwabe’s warning and went after him by climbing up the burning building’s wall. At first, Denki hesitated to move forward upon feeling the intense heat of the fire but had a flashback of Rock Lee telling him that being a shinobi isn’t just about passing the exam. With the newfound determination, Denki uttered Iwabe’s name and proceed to dash through the flames by scaling the walls and the ceiling. Eventually, he recognized Iwabe’s jutsu Earth Style: Mud Wall. Denki called out to him which surprised Iwabe. Iwabe successfully repaired the building’s sprinkler system alone thanks to Denki tutoring him the past few days. Iwabe and Denki managed to save the children unharmed. As soon as the fire died down, Iwabe suddenly grabbed Denki fiercely by the collar just like he previously did but this time he reprimanded him for making him worry by going after him. Denki yelled back that his “friend” went into the flames alone, there’s no way he’d just standby. Iwabe, shocked at this declaration, let go of Denki and turned away in embarrassment while expressing his thanks. Denki admiringly pointed it out to his friend that he managed to fix the building’s sprinkler. Iwabe in turn, acknowledged that Denki was able to climb up a high-story building and that they would certainly ace the exam. Denki responded that is if they were able to, implying that both of them are too late for the test anyway. Later upon explaining the situation to their teacher, Shino praised them for prioritizing a human’s life before an exam, automatically passing them. Their classmates happily congratulated them. Iwabe turned to Denki and told him maybe they can finally become a shinobi. 'Evidence' * Iwabee always wanted to pair with Denki as seen in Episode 10 and Episode 15. * Both of them perfectly balance each other by having the strength the other is lacking. (Iwabe in academics, Denki in ninjutsu). Unofficial Evidence : * Both of them are always seen together in the Opening. * Their relationship is like the typical “Nerd/Jock” type. Among the Fans IwaDenki is still quite an unknown pairing before Episode 16. Due to them both being new characters, only a number of fans shipped it but the number dramatically doubled upon the release of the sixteenth episode in which the dynamics between the two is the focal point. Most shipped them because of their opposite yet complementing personality. Several fanarts and fanfics about this ship are uploaded in Tumblr and Ao3. Most has expressed their support for this pairing through Twitter. It has no rival ship. capture-20170731-115418.png capture-20170731-115017.png capture-20170731-121824.png Screenshot_2017-06-07-21-00-26.png capture-20170907-135723.png capture-20170907-135821.png capture-20170907-142316.png capture-20170731-115818.png capture-20170731-115613.png Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Category:The New Generation Category:Yaoi Couples